Tomber est permis, se relever est ordonné
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Dans un monde cruel et barbare, Hanji n'a pas le droit de rester à terre et de pleurer sur la mort de Sonny et Bean, ses sujets. Qui aurait pu leur donner un avantage. Leur redonner du courage. Hanji n'a pas le droit de rester à terre quand ses recherches sont le seul espoir de l'Humanité. Mais c'est si dur, quand on est la seule à y croire.


_Bonjour à vous (et bonsoir aux noctambules..)_

_Encore un OS sur SnK décidément je ne m'arrête plus :) que voulez-vous y'a plein de choses à faire avec ce manga ! Alors voici un OS principalement sur Hanji, personnage un peu incompris je pense, même si aimé. On la voit comme une folle hystérique alors j'avais envie de montrer que ça cache quelque chose tout ça :) enfin voilà c'est sans aucune prétention !_

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_PS : j'ai pris Livaï comme traduction parce que c'est celle de Pika mais si quelqu'un a des revendications... dites-le ?_

_PPS : Un énorme merci à Gat pour son dessin que lui a inspiré cet OS et qui illustre cet écrit :) (pour le voir en plus grand et découvrir le reste de son monde suivre yumeih sur devianART)_

* * *

_**Tomber est permis, se relever est ordonné**_

* * *

Sonny et Bean étaient morts. Morts. Hier encore ils étaient en plein forme, venaient de récupérer de la séance de torture qu'elle leur avait infligée. Tout allait bien. Elle avait veillé avec Bean, lui avait raconté une histoire d'horreur avant de le regarder s'endormir. Elle était simplement allée rencontrer Eren Jagger. Retrouver Livaï et son escouade d'élite. Une simple soirée. Et elle les avait perdus.

Elle hurlait à la mort, les genoux à terre. Comme un animal blessé. Les yeux rivés sur les squelettes se décomposant. Horrifiée par ce spectacle. Elle éclata brutalement en sanglot, attrapa une phalange de Sonny en gémissant. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Major ! s'écria Molbit, vous allez vous brûler ! Lâchez-ça ! »

Elle n'en serra que plus fort l'os blanc, laissant la chaleur lui brûler la paume. La laissant la marquer. C'était de sa faute. De sa faute ! Sa peau craquelait, Hanji étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Tant d'efforts, tant de sacrifices… Elle poussa un cri frustré en s'arrachant à la poigne de son second. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle voulait être seule. _Seule !_ Sonny et Bean… Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les sanglots secouaient son corps comme des spasmes incontrôlables.

Elle les entendait murmurer d'ici. La cinglée. La scientifique folle furieuse. Cette sans-cœur qui préférait parler aux Titans plutôt que de se préoccuper des morts de ses hommes. Regardez-la pleurer sur les terreurs de l'Humanité. Regardez-la, elle préférerait que ça soit nous. Il voudrait mieux qu'elle crève. Hanji n'avait pas la force de les ignorer. Ils avaient tué Sonny et Bean. Sa mâchoire se crispa, elle serra un peu plus la phalange calcinée. Une odeur de chair brûlée. Sa chair. Ils les avaient assassinés. Ces monstres les avaient assassinés. Ils avait massacré ses recherches.

Elle se releva brusquement. Les joues couvertes de poussière et de larmes. Ils la dévisageaient tous. Réprobateurs. Haineux.

« BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! hurla-t-elle. »

Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Ne comprendraient-ils jamais ? Etudier les titans était vital pour leur survie à tous ! Les soldats la regardaient simplement, s'éloignant d'elle avec méfiance. Ils étaient aveuglés. Aveuglés par la peur. Elle serra les poings, frustrée, crispée. Et même s'ils ne comprenaient pas… Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avaient-ils réduit à néant le sacrifice de leur camarades pour la capture de Sonny et Bean ? Pourquoi avoir craché sur la mort d'autres soldats ? Pour se venger ? Ils avaient préféré savourer une minute de victoire et éteindre un espoir pour l'Humanité.

L'un d'eux croisa son regard. Eut une moue méprisante. Elle l'entendit murmurer à l'oreille d'un autre. Hanji se jeta sur lui comme une furie. Aveuglée par les larmes. La douleur. Tout son travail. On piétinait dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT SALOPARD ?! »

Il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle l'attrapa par le col pour le secouer violemment. Il la toisa avec dédain.

« Les folles comme toi, on espère qu'elles se feront dévorer à la prochaine attaque, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi t'irais pas rejoindre tes copains les Titans hors des murs puisque tu les aimes autant, hein ? »

Elle lui balança un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire, l'envoya à terre. Sonné. Il lui lança un regard haineux. Elle reconnu cette expression-là. Ça avait été la sienne. La même crispation dans les traits, la même fureur dans l'éclat de ses yeux. La même arrogance. Elle avait été ce soldat-là. Hanji s'était engagée pour massacrer ces immondes créatures elle aussi. Elle avait voulu se venger, elle avait voulu honorer la mémoire de son frère, dévoré par l'un des leurs. Elle aussi elle avait eu peur.

Hanji aussi avait encore peur.

Elle souffrait aussi. Hanji avait toujours mal lorsqu'un de ses soldats tombaient dans la gorge béante des Titans. Elle pleurait ses morts. Elle était un soldat qui avait vu trop de cadavres pour n'avoir plus jamais une nuit de sommeil paisible. Elle se réveillait brutalement le soir. Sentait peser des cris déchirés sur sa poitrine. Sentait peser des ultimes soupirs sur sa respiration. Elle se levait alors, s'installait à son bureau et travaillait. Travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Travaillait jusqu'à oublier de se laver, de manger. Jetait toute sa colère, toute sa frustration, toutes ses forces dans cette bataille. Pour alimenter son énergie. Une énergie parfois essoufflée. Une énergie parfois désespérée. Mais elle, elle, elle voyait au-delà du désespoir. Hanji avait ouvert les yeux.

La victoire ne se gagnerait pas par la haine. La haine se fracassait. La haine était aveugle. Ça n'avait jamais marché. L'Humanité toute entière haïssait les Titans. Jamais elle ne les avait fait disparaitre. Peu importait le nombre d'hommes et de femmes guidés par la haine qui donnaient leurs vies pour l'extinction des Titans. La haine était mise en échec. Elle ne marcherait jamais. C'était un simple sursis avant le coup de grâce, qui les anéantirait tous. Jusqu'au dernier de ces pauvres humains, au coeur si haineux qu'ils en oubliaient parfois ce que c'était de simplement aimer. D'être simplement aimés.

La victoire se gagnerait par la compréhension. Hanji en était convaincue. Jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. En elle brûlait cette certitude. Dans un monde aussi brutal et barbare, seule l'intelligence pourrait rétablir la paix. La haine n'avait pas sa place dans son esprit scientifique. Seule la logique, la curiosité pouvaient aboutir. Elle n'avait pas de haine. Elle n'en avait plus.

Elle avait ouvert la voie. Elle consacrait sa vie à ses travaux, à ses projets. A la victoire de l'Humanité. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Et eux piétinaient ses efforts par égoïsme. La piétinaient, elle. Dispensaient leur avenir. _L'avenir de toute une race, _en un instant futile. Un instant fébrile. Stupide.

Ils la dégoutaient. Tous.

« Hanji ! claqua une voix. »

Elle détourna la tête. Erwin.

« Lâche-le, fit-il calmement. »

Avec cette once de douceur qu'elle avait su discerner après des années. Erwin de quinze ans son aîné, avait toujours été cette figure immuable. Ce roc dans la tempête. Elle lui faisait confiance. Jusqu'à la mort. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que frapper jusqu'à s'en faire saigner ses poings crispés ne rapporterait rien. Ferait juste perdre un bras de plus à la défense des hommes.

Elle serra les poings. Baissa les yeux sur l'homme encore à terre. La colère pourtant si forte s'effaça soudain. Elle avait pitié. Pitié de ces êtres petits, apeurés et aveuglés. Pitié de leur désespoir entêté. Elle eut envie de leur cracher au visage.

« Hanji, la rappela Erwin. C'est fini. On trouvera les coupables.

\- Ils ne chercheront pas, cracha-t-elle. Personne ne recherche des tueurs de Titans. »

Et elle tourna brutalement les talents. Les cendres de l'os de Sonny glissèrent entre ses doigts brûlés. Elle était si fatiguée. Si fatiguée d'être seule contre tous. Epuisée de se battre. Elle retourna dans son bureau. Son labo. Son refuge. S'effondra sur sa chaise. Enfouie son visage entre ses mains. Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement. Elle grimaça en les sentant couler sur sa brûlure.

Hanji avait détesté ces Titans. Si fort qu'elle avait cru que rien d'autre ne comptait. Si fort qu'elle avait été persuadée de ne plus savoir aimer. Si fort qu'elle s'était perdue elle-même. Son grand frère… Mort lors d'une expédition hors du mur Maria. Mort sans lui avoir dit au revoir. C'était injuste, terrible. Incompréhensible. Elle avait alors fait ses classes. Elle avait fait ses preuves. Et elle s'était perdue. Perdue sans avoir cherché aucune lumière dans ses ténèbres. Avait vu mourir ses camarades. Les uns après les autres. S'était enfoncée si loin dans la haine… Elle en frémissait encore, de cette ombre qui hantait la personne qu'elle était devenue. De cette ombre qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle se battait. Pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait shooté dans cette tête d'un Titan de trois mètres, elle s'était arrêtée, avait soudainement remarqué qu'il était particulièrement léger ce corps de Titan. Et qu'elle s'était alors simplement demander : _pourquoi l'était-il ?_

Hanji n'avait jamais accepté l'ignorance. Cette frustration dévorante en elle. Elle n'avait jamais accepté la mort de son frère. N'avait pas accepté que l'Humanité reste ignorante de son prédateur et de ses capacités. N'avait pas voulu continuer à frapper et tuer encore sans savoir si un jour ça allait la mener quelque part. S'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de vaincre. Elle n'acceptait pas la mort de Sonny et Bean. Ses féroces, mortels sujets. Mais de simples sujets qu'elle avait appris à ne plus haïr. Pour avancer. Pour vaincre. Des sujets qui la fascinait. Auxquels elle s'était habituée comme ses compagnons de route. Le coeur de ses travaux. Qu'elle avait si furieusement envie de connaître entièrement. De connaître plus pour faire cesser cet âge de barbarie, de peur et de connerie.

Certains la traitaient de monstre. Hanji était pourtant plus humaine qu'eux. Elle savait encore admirer. Elle savait encore s'enthousiasmer. Elle savait encore s'émerveiller, espérer. Encore aimer. Certains la disaient folle. Elle était plus lucide qu'eux tous. Elle avait compris. Elle s'était retrouvée, au plus profond des ténèbres de sa haine. Avait su trouver la lumière.

« Hanji. »

Elle se crispa. Etonnée de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Aucun binoclarde. Aucune moquerie, aucun agacement. Juste son nom qu'il ne prononçait presque jamais. Elle l'entendit s'approcher de sa démarche ferme et implacable. Entêtée. Cette démarche qui le faisait toucher avancer. Plus loin dans l'horreur. Sans tressaillir. Sans faillir.

« Fais voir ta main, ordonna Livaï.

\- Dégage nabot. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Lui faire passer un message d'Erwin sur son comportement inapproprié pour un major d'escouade ? Il lui attrapa le poignet sans ménagement, offrant sa paume meurtrie aux regards.

« Tsss, lâcha-t-il. A quoi ça servait de te cramer la main sérieux ? »

Elle tenta de s'arracher à sa poigne.

« Laisse-moi. Tu comprends pas.»

Il ne comprendrait jamais. Personne ne le pouvait.

Quelque chose de froid le long de son bras, coulant sur sa brûlure. De l'eau. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Se mordit la lèvre. Lui lança un regard furibond. Il l'ignora, continuant de vider sa bouteille. Imperturbable. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là de toute façon ? Pourquoi prenait-il soin de sa blessure ? Alors qu'il ne cautionnait pas son action impulsive et irréfléchie.

Le clapotement de l'eau sur du papier la fit glisser son attention sur le bureau. Elle poussa un hurlement.

« MES NOTES ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Horrifiée elle s'arracha à sa main, secouant son carnet frénétiquement. Soufflant dessus à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Avant de gémir.

« Mes observations sur la régénération des yeux de Sonny… qui n'apparaissent pas de nulle part mais de… de… des cellules mooooortes… Non mais… non mais noooon… Livaï ! C'était important !

\- Pour toi, tout est important dans ces foutus notes, rétorqua-t-il, donne-moi ton bras !

\- Mais parce que _justement_ tout est important ! »

Brusquement, il lui attrapa la main. Elle poussa un gémissement. Il déposa de la crème grasse sur la paume. Méticuleusement. Le geste était maitrisé, agacé.

« T'es vraiment stupide. »

Elle le fixait envelopper sa main dans un bandage propre, médusée. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitude de pendre soin d'elle. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de prendre soin de qui que ce soit. Elle eut un sourire narquois.

« La ferme.

\- Hé ! J'ai rien dit.

\- T'as assez dit de conneries pour aujourd'hui.

\- QUOI ? s'insurgea-t-elle en se levant brusquement. »

Hanji poussa alors un cri de douleur lorsque sa hanche rencontra l'angle de son bureau. Elle retomba aussitôt sur sa chaise. Se massant doucement en grognant.

« Journée de meeeerde !

\- Yen aura d'autres comme ça, fit-il.

\- Ce travail et cette capture pour rien, secoua-t-elle la tête. Tout est à recommencer.

\- La prochaine fois, évite de piquer un crise pour deux titans, on les remplacera.

\- Mais Sonny était si… ouvert et si… il était idéal… chuchota-t-elle, j'avais créé un lien, j'en suis sûre Levi !

\- Je t'en trouverai un autre, s'agaça-t-il. Si t'en es amoureuse à ce point !

\- Vrai ? sourit-elle, un déviant alors ! »

Il lui lança un regard las, avant de remballer le bandage et de jeter sa bouteille d'eau dans la poubelle. De froncer les sourcils en la voyant déverser tous ses détritus sur le sol. Lui et la propreté… Elle étouffa un rire en le voyant sortir un sac de son tiroir. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il avait dû vivre dans une pauvreté et une misère si sales dans son enfance… Que maintenant il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à vivre comme ça. A voir ses proches vivre comme ça. Que ça devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Elle eut un frisson, plus mauvais que ceux d'aujourd'hui ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Elle lui attrapa alors le bras. La colère était passée. La sensation de solitude aussi. Elle songeait juste à de nouveaux travaux. A de nouvelles captures. De nouvelles découvertes. Tous la prenait pour une dégénérée, certains l'acceptaient comme ça. _Livaï_ l'acceptait comme ça. Il ne le faisait pas avec douceur, ni compassion. Mais il le faisait. C'était ce qui devait importer quand elle avait l'impression que le monde entier la méprisait elle et ses recherches. Elle et ses espoirs fous. C'était ce dont elle devait toujours se rappeler.

« Merci.

\- J'fais pas ça pour toi binoclarde. »

Elle lui décocha un clin d'oeil provocateur par dessus ses lunettes. Avant de lui attraper le visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses lèvres caressaient les siennes. Ni la dernière. Mais c'était à chaque fois aussi brûlant. Aussi dur et pressant. Tout était à vif. Tout était brut dans leurs échanges. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour plus. Elle le sentit répondre à son baiser.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça. Jamais discuté de ce que ça voulait dire sur leur relation. Peut être n'était-ce que par pragmatisme. Pour ne pas chercher un amant. Peut être n'était-ce que le besoin de sentir un corps vivant, humain contre le leur. Chaud et rassurant. De se sentir à nouveau vivre. De se retrouver en l'autre. Peut être que ça n'était rien. Et peut être qu'au contraire, c'était tout.

Il se détacha d'elle, la sondant de son regard gris et morne.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es lavée les dents ? grimaça-t-il. »

* * *

_PS : le frère d'Hanji est une invention de ma part, je me suis dit que dans un monde tel que celui de SnK tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un à cause des titans et que ça ne serait pas incohérent qu'Hanji aussi_


End file.
